Carta a la Chica que Estudia
by luna1415
Summary: Porque ella estudia y él lo intenta, pero al final acaban escribiéndolo todo.
1. Para la Chica que estudia

_**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí reconocible me pertenece. Todo ha sido creado por J.K Rowling._

* * *

Sangre Sucia…

Si quisiera decirte algo lo haría, para mí solo eres una escoria, ni siquiera mereces poder mirarme.

Te crees muy inteligente, pero no lo eres, solo eres una puñetera estúpida, que pasa las tardes en la biblioteca, siempre en la mesa del fondo, a donde tengo que ir a coger mis libros ¿Acaso lo haces para que te vea? ¿Para que tenga que verte, ahí siempre sentada, sin ni siquiera fijarte en mí? Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, y mi sangre es más pura de lo que jamás podrías imaginarte. Tú solo eres una pobretona, como ese estúpido comadreja. Pero de alguna manera te las has ingeniado para estar siempre ahí.

¿Cómo lo has hecho? Sinceramente así me lo pregunto, has dejado a comadreja y cara-rajada solos, ahora siempre te sientas y te levantas sin compañía, ¿Pretendes que me acerque a tí? ¿Que me siente contigo y hablemos? Así podrías hacerme beber un filtro amoroso más fácilmente ¿no crees?

En el fondo te mueres de ganas de verme, de poder mirarme, por eso te separaste de tus guardianes, por eso quieres que este junto a tí.

Siempre llenas la biblioteca con tu perfume, los días de más intenso estudio llego a la habitación y huelo a ti, fresco, como menta…

¿Puedes creerme cuando te digo que me gusta pensar que no eres tú? Que no eres tú la que tiene esos ojos, rojos y cansados, de tanto mirar libros; que no son tus manos esas que acarician levemente las hojas antes de pasarlas; que no eres tú la que nunca me mira. ¡Maldita seas! ¿Acaso no puedes mirarme? Sigo aquí, y ¡te exijo que me hables!

No tienes derecho a ignorarme, a hacerme sentir escoria, a enamorarme así, porque al final todo se reduce a eso, da igual que te odie, que sea quien soy, que para mí seas polvo, en el fondo eres tú, siempre ahí, sola.

Por favor, dime cómo puedo hacer para que me dejes sentarme a tu lado.

Solo un minuto.

Solo un minuto para contemplar tus rizos, tu cuello, tu boca, tus ojos…

Solo un minuto.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente pura? Rodeada de ese aura… Como... San Potter.

Si fueras como las otras chicas, ya hubieras pasado por mis brazos, ya solamente serías una más, o una menos en la que fijarme, pero sigues ahí, como si nada que pudiera hacer te hiciera pensar ni un solo segundo en mí.

Por una vez, yo soy el marginado.

Por una vez quisiera ser otra persona.

D.Malfoy.


	2. Para el Chico que Observa

Draco…

¿¿Cómo te atreves?? Piensas que el mundo es tuyo, ¡pero te equivocas! No eres nadie, sólo un mocoso malcriado que quiere algo que no puede tener; me ves como un juguete en un escaparate, puedes mirarme, pero no puedes tocarme, ni tampoco tenerme.

Por fin tu orgullo muestra brechas, te has atrevido a reconocer que nunca fui la despreciable sangre sucia que siempre dijiste que era, ja ja ja.

En el fondo me das pena, intentas decirme que me odias y te sale un "te quiero".

¿De veras crees que puedo fijarme en alguien como tú?, tan absurdamente… tan absurdamente… tú.

Por desgracia sé que seguirás ahí, que seguramente esta carta no servirá para nada más que atraerte.

Por favor, aléjate de mí, mis problemas son míos, mi cuerpo es mío, y no toleraré más que me mires mientras estudio. ¿Crees que para mi es fácil soportarlo todo? Soportar verte ahí día tras día, mirándome como si quisieras ver dentro de mi alma, ¿tienes envidia de mí, por tener algo de lo que tú careces?

Me pides un minuto, ¡un puñetero minuto! Ni siquiera eres capaz de atreverte a acercarte a mí, ¡pero me pides un minuto! ¿Para qué? Pretendes acercarte, moviendo los hombros como si el mundo fuera tuyo, moviendo la cabeza para apartar el flequillo, mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, sentarte delante mío y decir "Granger quiero mi minuto" y ¿después qué más? ¿Serías capaz de marcharte de repente al llegar el segundo 59? ¿Dejarme ahí sola, mirando como te vas, con la satisfacción de tener cumplido tu propósito? Si crees que lo voy a consentir estas equivocado, puedo ser de origen muggle, puedo parecer inocente, y puedo tener errores; pero no pienso permitir que me uses para comprobar si te has equivocado y lo que sientes por mí es únicamente el deseo de tomar algo nuevo. Si de verdad te importo déjame, no vuelvas a pasar por delante de donde esté, no me mires, no inspires fuertemente al pasar detrás mío, no finjas arcadas delante de tus "amigos" para luego girarte a ver si lloro. Déjame. Llevas fingiendo mucho tiempo que no existo, sigue haciéndolo.

Cuando acabe el curso tú serás un despreciable mortifago, y yo, una sangre sucia a la que tendrás que perseguir.

Por favor, no me sigas mirando, no me respondas a esta carta, sé que ves como estoy escribiendo, pero por favor, olvídame, te será fácil, tienes a Parkinson, podrás hacerlo, es más, seguramente ya lo estés haciendo.

Cuando recibas esto quiero que hagas algo por mí, por lo que se suponga que pasa por tu cabeza cuando me miras; quiero que te levantes y te vayas de la biblioteca, entonces vuelve a pensar en tu futuro, y si hay alguna posibilidad de que me veas a mí en él, corre.

No soy para ti. No puedo ser para ti, es algo que debemos entender. Como tú dices tengo a Harry y a Ron, ellos me quieren, y seguramente acabare siendo la señora Weasley y teniendo unos preciosos hijos; el apellido Malfoy será solo el nombre de un mortifago perseguido, tú. Ese es mi futuro, y ese es tu lugar en él.

Ahora levántate y vete, rompe esta carta y olvida todo lo escrito.

H.Granger.


	3. Para la Chica que estudia II

Mione:

¿Te ocurre algo? Estamos muy preocupados por tí, y no solo nosotros, incluso Ginny, Lavender y Parvati notaron que te pasa algo. Sabes que somos tus amigos y que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites. Nunca me atrevería a decírtelo en otra situación, incluso me parece que esta no es la mejor, pero tengo que desahogarme. Te quiero Hermione Granger, y espero que sepas, que si en algún momento necesitas algo de mí estaré aquí siempre, lo único que pido a cambio, es que respondas a esta lechuza y vuelvas a mirarnos a Harry y a mí a la cara.

Pase lo que pase yo te voy a seguir queriendo, igual que todos nosotros, porque somos tus amigos.

Últimamente siempre que te veo es en la biblioteca, mirando fijamente a Malfoy, o girando la cara si es él el que te mira. Algún dia tendréis que miraros los dos; y lo sabes.

No quiero ser "el otro" cuando eso ocurra, así que, si en algún momento decides aceptar mis proposiciones, pero sigues pensando en él, déjame, olvídame, pero sé feliz, no dejes que nadie te diga lo que puedes o no hacer, porque tú eres libre, y debes de seguir siéndolo. No lo olvides.

Un beso de tu amigo.

Ronald.

--

Ron:

En un principio esta carta iba a tener otro mensaje, yo te quería decir que sí, que estaría encantada de ser tu novia, pero luego, antes de mandártela, releí tu misiva, y me di cuenta de que tú no querrías eso, que tú preferirías que te dijera la verdad.

No se que siento por ti, al igual que no sé lo que siento por Malfoy, para mí sigue siendo Malfoy, el mortifago, el Slytherin, el cabrón que nos puteo todo lo que quiso y más, el hurón volador… pero también es simplemente el chico que me mira, que observa mientras estudio, como si de alguna manera, me estudiara a mí.

Lo más probable, es que con el tiempo me acabe sacando de la cabeza esta estúpida obsesión, hasta entonces, te pido que me reserves un pedacito de corazón.

Un beso

Mione.


	4. Epilogo

_Bueno, en realidad la historia ya estaba acabada. Pero dado que la mayoría de los que me escribieron rr me lo pedían, aquí esta el super-mini- epílogo. Y despues de esto sí que no hay más. Así como he pensado en ampliar la historia "De pociones va la cosa", esta no. Con esto queda absolutamente finalizada._

_Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer esto y dejarme un RR, gracias a **Angie Granger, .Kriis. , Cleoru Misumi, beautifly92, Marian HP, Mad Aristocrat y Cristiina.**_

* * *

Mione:

No puedo hacer nada para que te olvides de él, pero espero que te acuerdes de mí en un futuro.

Un beso.

Ronald Weasley

--

Draco:

12:30 Sala de los menesteres.

Ven solo y sé puntual.

Trae algo para beber…

Hermione.

* * *

_Espero que os gustase y que hayais disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo._

_Un bico._

_...LunA..._


End file.
